HIVE 5 Comeback!
by PandoraStar123
Summary: Brother Blood is creating a new group of student for the next HIVE 5 group. even thought there are six of them Their 1st target is Kid Flash and Jinx. But what happens when the leader of the group of villains is Jinx's long lost twin sister? And what will happen when the leader starts developing something she never felt before? Villain OCs needed! Rated T for Language!
1. New Enemy

_**New Enemy  
**_Me: Hey everyone! I'm starting a new teen titan story and this time, it's all villains! Yay! If you want your OC to star in this story, all you have to do is fill out the questions I have at the end of this chapter! Somebody do the disclaimer!  
Hex: SparkleStar101 DOES not own the teen titans. Only the story line and Me.  
Me: Yay! On with the story.

_**{Beginning of Chapter 1}**_

Prologue:

A girl with blue hair, blue cat like eyes, and wearing a witch costume (similar to Jinx's but imagine her with blue hair, blue eyes, and the purple changed into red), stepped into the museum.  
"That was way too easy! Let's see what we have here!" The girl said. She waved her hand and a bolt of bad blue energy came out and made contact with a police officer who had woken up from his conscience.  
"Argh!" He groaned.  
"Now, back to business. Ohhh! The lucky charm! Yes! Target obtained!" She said to herself. The criminal stepped out of the museum ready to run. But as she did, she encountered Kid Flash and Jinx. The heroes of Star City.  
"I'd put that down if I were you criminal!" Jinx hissed.  
"Oh joy. The lovely dovey heros have returned to put me in jail!" The girl smirked. After hearing this, Jinx had a tint of pink on her face.  
"Well, enough of that! Give the museum back the charm, or else!" Jinx sneered.  
"Or else what? I'm going to jail? Big deal. I broke out of jail, I could do it again!" The girl taunted and screamed.  
Jinx sighed and said, "You asked for it!" She waved her hand and hexed her. The girl made contact with a wall and the girl groaned.  
"Wow. I didn't know you had the same powers as me! Let's give you the taste of your own powers!" The girl shouted.  
"Waaah?" Jinx started to say but got hexed with blue bad energy and was caught by Kid Flash before she made contact with anything.  
"You okay Jinx?" He said in a very concerned voice.  
"Y-yeah. But right now we have to put her in jail," Jinx said. Kid Flash ran to the girl and asked her, "What is your name?" The girl laughed and Kid Flash punched her. She flew ten feet and groaned. The girl got up, shaking her head.  
"Wouldn't you like to know BarfBrain?" She sneered.  
That line reminded Jinx of Gizmo. Her former partner in crime, until she met Kid Flash. Police cars came to the scene and picked up the criminal.  
"Well, that's settled. Let's head back home!" Kid Flash said to Jinx.  
"Sure," Jinx said.  
At their base, they tried everything they can about the new criminal. They learned that her name is Hex. She has the same problem Jinx had before she became a hero. Kid Flash noticed she had a looooong criminal record and she is the badest criminal they fought (him and Jinx) so far.

_**-Present Time-  
**_**Hex's POV:  
**I sit in the jail cell, throwing all of the hexes I can to break it. Maybe Jinx and Kid Flash told them how my powers work and built this special cell. Hopefully I can get out so I can get back to my crimes. I loathe the titans. I want to get revenge on them. Especially Kid Flash and my sister. She doesn't know yet. But wouldn't she like to find out?  
"Hex, you are free to go. Someone bailed you out from jail," A police officer said to me.  
"Really?" I said and stood up as he took his keys from his pocket. "Who?"  
"Brother Blood of the HIVE academy," The Police officer shuddered. Only the best and the badest villains go there. But why did he choose me?  
"You are ready to go?" He asked me.  
"Yup! Now where's this Brother Blood?" The police officer pointed to where a man with grey hair is and sighed. This was my 20th attempt to steal the good luck charm. I sighed in my thoughts and walked over to Brother Blood.  
"Come child. Come and accept your honors to the HIVE academy and rebuilt the HIVE 5." Blood said.  
"As in the one my sister one was the leader in? Heck no. I'm not teaming up with those idiots!" I told Blood.  
"No, I meant build your own team. From my newest school made. We had to ever since Cyborg destroyed our old one," Blood said with hatred.  
"Um, okay. So, am I already enrolled into the HIVE?" I asked him.  
"Yes. Madam Rouge is in charge of most of the classes, so it's best if you get on her good side." Blood informed me.  
"Okay," I said. Blood's chauffer drove us to the academy for Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination. Once I stepped in the school, I knew there was no way out. No way out of this criminal life of mine.

_**{End of Chapter 1}**_

Me: Yay! I sooo wanted to do this one! So freaking badly! So if you wanted to have your OC to be in the next H.I.V.E. 5 team, please send your OC and fill this form out and/or PM this form to me. Remember to make a page about the villain on my wikia page! .com thanks! Somebody do the honors!  
Kid Flash: Rate and Review!

**Form For Villain OC  
**_Name:  
__Code Name:  
__Aliases:  
__Alliances (please include Hex, Brother Blood, and the H.I.V.E .Academy):  
__Appearance:  
__Personality:  
__Powers:  
__Weapons (optional):  
__Likes:  
__Dislikes:  
__Gender: HAS TO BE MALE since I'm copying the H.I.V.E. team from the original teen titans! (sorry about that!)  
__Family:  
__Any other Information:  
_That's it for now! Remember to put a page of the villain in my wikia!


	2. Welcome To The Academy of HIVE

HIVE 5 ComeBack! Ch2  
Me: thanks for the OCs you people made: Xelaric the Nobody, Bloodyravenheart13, Momo-chan119, TeenTitansLuver4 (guest), and 93tillinfinity!  
Thanks again everyone! Quick! Someone do the disclaimer!  
Jinx: SparkleStar101 does not own Teen Titans and the OCs. Only the story line and Hex.

_**{Beginning of Chapter 2}**_

**Hex's POV: (at the HIVE academy)  
**Well, I got assigned to work with a group of five other male villains. Yay. -add sarcasm- So I'm supposed to train with them as their leader and teammate. Oh joy. Brother Blood wants me to meet them as soon as possible. So yeah. That's the beginning of my love life, and my villain life. I saw five teenage boys close to my age near the Head Mistress's desk. The Head Mistress is the HIVE's vice-principal. Brother Blood is the REAL principal. So, I walked to the desk and they eyed me. Well, possibly because I looked like my good doing sister Jinx. I hate her. She abandoned her team for a BOY! A boy! And he's not even cute. Humph. I hate her because of that and she two-timed her team. That's not cool. Once a villain, ALWAYS a villain! No shit Sherlock. Even he knows that villains never have a good side to them. Well, as the boys eyed me, I walked to the head mistress and cleared my throat.  
"Uh, excuse me? Head mistress?" I asked. She turned her chair around and pushed up her glasses.  
"Oh! You must be Hex! Brother Blood wanted you to introduce yourself to these young villains. If you may, please do this outside," She said.  
We all walked outside and the door opens by itself. Automatic doors. Clever. And not time consuming. As we step out, I face toward them and said, "My name is Hex. I may remind you guys of my sister: Jinx. Now, as a team, if someone mentions her name, I will absolutely have no hesitation to hex you. Understand?" I lectured them. I got all of them to nod.  
"Okay. Let's introduce ourselves. Our name and why we hate super heroes. Especially the teen titans," I said. They all agreed.  
"I'll start. I'm Hex. I hate the teen titans because my sister, well, everybody in the HIVE knows about her, became a hero and abandoned her team. Plus, she teamed with Kid Flash. So yeah. Lots of hatred there," I tell them.  
"My turn." A blonde boy said.  
"My name is Jonny. Yes, no code name. Call me Jon, Jonny. Whatever. I don't really care. I hate the teen titans because my sister, Terra, a former teen titan, has been killed by them and I want revenge. I hate them to death and my main goal is to kill the original teen titans," Jonny said. He had goggles like his sister. Actually he looks a lot like his sister! Except that his t-shirt is black and red with a 'H' than a 'T'.  
"My name is Equinox. I hate the teen titans because Speedy stole my first love," Equinox said. He looks too flashy to be a villain but whatever. Can't judge people by their looks. He has bright red hair and sea green eyes. A large scar over his left eye. Also, a black t-shirt with a fire pattern and "E" on his chest. He wears black skinny jeans with flame patterns running up the side of his legs.  
"Okay, my turn. My name is Dark Fire and I hate the teen titans because, well, their heroes. And they kick our butt every time we do something bad. Ruins our reputation as villains," Dark Fire mumbles. He is tall, with pale skin, jet black hair that reached his chin, and dark red eyes.  
"This is wasting my time," A boy that looks like Raven says in a monotone.  
"My name is Demon Magician. I hate the teen titans because they stole my friend Raven away from me, and now she thinks I'm bad," Demon Magician told us in a monotone voice. Okay, imagine raven as a boy, but with red hair and black highlights. plus his cloak is red instead of purple, and the belt Demon wears is red.  
"My name is Sparrow. I hate the teen titans. Well most of them. Um, Robin is my long lost brother but it doesn't matter," Sparrow said. Sparrow looks a lot like Robin. I can call Sparrow bird brain. Hahahaha! Okay. He wears the same mask as Robin. He even same hair as Robin. Even the same costume except a couple thousand tweaks: red cape, yellow shirt with an "S" logo on the corner of the shirt, red pants.  
"Well, that's nice. Anyway, head master and mistress said that we can get our own HQ in one week tops. So during that one week, we all have to train together. Got that?" They all nod.  
"Good! Now, dismissed!" They walk back to their own room. I walk back to the Head mistress's desk since I don't even have a room yet.  
"You will be sharing a room with Aquarius, she is in floor 3 room 12. She is coming down. Here is your key," She said as she read my thoughts... I took the key and thanked her. A girl walks in with beautiful blue hair and blue eyes.  
"Hey, you must be Hex! Follow me," She said. I walked to the elevator with her and she pressed floor 3.  
"I'm Aquarius. I'm ranked 'minor'. There are four rankings in this school: minor, easy, hard, top villain. You have to earn your title. Right now you're a 'novice' or as some people call it a 'nothing'. Basically a villain with no meaning or use. But if you can get to at least 'hard'. You are considered 'worthy'," Aquarius told me. We walked to our room and she then said, "Here is your room. Ours is a suite so we have two rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a common room. Oh, and make sure to get on Madam Rouge's good side. We have another teacher, Slade, but he spends most of his time trying many ways to defeat the titans."  
"Thanks. You're really... nice," I said not sure how to put it.  
"Oh, trust me, it won't be this nice in the cafeteria!" She laughs.  
She gave me a tour of the academy. The gym, outside, class rooms, and then the cafeteria. I got to have lunch... but it was waaaay, to noisy. Plus, food was thrown everywhere.  
"Well, I gotta jet. So see ya later!" Aquarius shouted over the noise. I sighed and threw away my food. I wasn't really hungry. Besides, I barely eat anything. I walked to the gym to train. I was sooo bored anyway! I walked inside the doors of the school gym and saw Sparrow, Equinox, Dark Fire, Demon Magician, and Jonny stand in a corner, eyeing me as I walked in.

_**{End of Chapter 2}**_

Me: That, was so awesome! Omigosh! So I am not taking anymore villains. Aquarius belongs to me btw. I may do a story abt her and AquaLad (cuz he's jst too awesome) Someone do the honors!  
Sparrow: Rate and Review!


	3. Looking at some place you like? smirk

HIVE 5 Comeback! Ch3  
Me: hey y'all! it's me again! yay! another chapter! i'm doing this fast right? anyway, someone do the disclaimer so I can read my story too!  
Dark Fire: SparkleStar101 does not own the teen titans or the OCs she uses. Just the story line, Hex, and Aquarius.  
Me: on with chapter 3!

_**{Beginning of Chapter3}**_

**Sparrow's POV:  
**We were all staring at Hex. Damn she looks hot with her hair down! I cross my arms and she eyed me like I was an alien.  
"Staring at a place you like?" I smirked. Her face grew red and she turned around, scoffing at me.  
"N-no! Hell no Sparrow you retard! Ugh! Let's get over with this!" Hex said. This is going to be fuuuuun!

**Hex's POV:  
**What the fuck was that for? I mean, maybe I was staring at him, but it was onky because he was staring at me! What the fuck? Yeesh! Damn it! Whatever! Okay, so they all still stare at me and I get fucking pissed. I feel my eyes glow blue as I turned around to face the group of boys.  
"What?" I said in a pissed off tone.  
"N-nothing," I hear Jonny reply. I 'humped' and walked away. I looked at a pair of students battling each other. That looked fun! I waited until they had a winner.  
"Does anybody think they can defeat me?" The winner proclaims. I smirk and walk up to him.  
"I do. You know, you have a big ego for a big man!" I sneered. The referee started the fight. The man I'm about to fight should plan for his funeral.

**Sparrow's POV:  
**She thinks she can actually defeat a 'hard' major! A fricken hard major. There are four rankings you can get at the HIVE academy: minor, easy, hard, and top villain. This guy is Mammoth. He can back to train more ever since the HIVE 5 was separated. He worked his way back to hard major. Which he earned really well. Hex thinking of getting crushed? Well, be my guest since she's gonna plan for her funeral, soon.

_**{End of Chapter 3}**_

Me: yay! i'm soo freakin happy that I completed two chapters today! plus its labor day so woohoo! But this one was short. lols. I hope I got Sparrow's flirtatious personality right! -.-" Anyway, I am going to continue my other stories too so please don't yell at me if I ever do get chapter updates really late. The Scoop-New sequel for titans east: Coming out on Oct 31. Lols on Halloween! Can you guys wait that long? And, do you want a fanfiction of the teen titans in High School? Maybe if I finish most of my fanfictions yeah... That's the end of this day's scoop! Someone do the honors!  
Demon Magician *in monotone*: Rate and Review or else I'll tear you to shreads...


	4. Have an Ass whoopin!

HIVE 5 Comeback! Ch4  
Me: yo yo yo! what have we have here? a mob full of reviews thats what!  
Bloodyravenheart13: lols. i love dark fire too. :3  
Xelaric the Nobody: woah... Equinox will get his turn. Oh and here's the next chapter! :) Also, I added Sly Shadow's name in there. Hope that's okay. Since Equinox _did_ like her. XD  
93tillinfinity: Oh yay! OMG, so many of them like Hex. So the competition is hard since Hex is dense when it comes to things like love. Lols to that!  
Momo-chan119 (PMed me): thanks girl! here's number 4 for ya! And at the end is the scoop! Please read on for more! Thanks y'all! Someone do the disclaimer!  
Cyborg: I always wanted to do the disclaimer! :3 SparkleStar101 so does not own the teen titans and the OCs she is using. Just the storyline, Hex, and Aquarius! Booyah!  
Me: Thanks Cy! On with chapter 4! Booyah to that!

_**{Beginning of Chapter 4}**_

**Hex's POV:  
**I felt a wave of dark energy through my fingers. My eyes turned blue as the ref shouted 'START!'. I flung a bolt of energy to the opponent. He dodges with a confused look on his face.  
"Jinx? Is that you?" He asks.  
"Pfft. Yeah right you oversized Pea-brain! I'm her twin sister, Hex," I said while throwing hexes at him. He uses his fists to smash me, but I dodged them by doing a back-flip. I smirked and hexed him again. He screamed bloody murder and tried to hit me again. Woah. This guy has... issues. I backflipped again. He tries to smash me; I dodged with a perfect cartwheel. Now with the hand-to-hand combat moves. I punch him in da face! He tries to punch me but I dodge as usual. He gets angry and throws a massive amount of punches, with me of course, dodging them all. I then wore him out as I notice him panting like a dog.  
"Guess you just have bad luck!" I smirked. I then ended the battle with an energy spin. It's a move where my hexes make a circle and near me most of the people are affected. So basically I hit the referee too, by accident!  
"W-winner, Hex." The ref said while holding up my flag color. And it's blue too! The boys just stare at me as I walk past them. I 'humphed' triumphantly and walked back to my dorm.

**Jonny's POV:  
**Woah, Hex just like, wiped Mammoth's face off of him! Man, no one could beat a 'hard' major! It's like trying to breathe air in space. Just impossible. And Hex is a novice too. Wow...

**Sparrow's POV:  
**Holy shit! That girl is HOT, and can kick ass! My forehead is like sweating from all of the tension there was between Mammoth and Hex. Half of me was wanting to save her, but it looks like she didn't need saving!

**Dark Fire's POV:  
**Oh my god. I mean, a nothing beating up a hard major's ass? That's soo wicked. And hot I might add. Her hair was always in a ponytail, but Mammoth broke the hair tie. So most of the time, she was smokin hot, like a real villainess.

**Equinox's POV:  
**Wow. Even Sly Shadow- I mean, my friend can't look that naturally hot. I mean, is Hex a goddess? If she isn't, she should be.

**Demon Magician's POV:  
**Nobody could make my heart race as fast as Hex. I mean, besides Raven of course but that's a long time from the present day! And she smirked at us like we were a bunch of amuetrues too. She has skills and cuteness times one hundred!

**Mammoth's POV: (because his ass got beaten up!)  
**Ugh! I am Mammoth. No one could beat me until that girl who looks soo much like Jinx can. Man! I got to hit the weights again until I could beat that puny ms. little nobody! (also means novience to him).

**-Next Day-  
****  
Hex's POV:  
**I walk into the caferitria and when I saw my 'teammates' I waved to them. They just quickly looked back. What the hell is their problem? I mean, come on, just because I kicked that 'hard' major's ass yesterday, doesn't mean they should ignore me! Ugh! I see Aquarius and run to her.  
"Aquarius! What's happenig? Why is everyone looking at me like I'm a weirdo?" I asked her.  
"Well, tell me the truth: Is it true you are Jinx's (aka the bitch who left the HIVE for her boyfriend Kid Flash) sister? No to be exact, Jinx's TWIN sister?" Aquarius asks me in concern.

_**{End of Chapter 4}**_

Me: Yeah I know I'm going hella fast but I want to get to the romance part!  
Sparrow: Hex should definitely be with me!  
Equinox: No, me!  
Dark Fire: Me!  
Demon Magician: I did say she was the only girl who can make me blush so, me!  
Jonny: Um, me?  
Me: ENOUGH! Okay. We'll do a poll count and see who is the winner. That's today's scoop. Sorry that it's not very detailed! Someone do the disclaimer!  
Equinox: Remember everybody, choose me, and you will live, choose any of them, you will be burnt to death.  
Sparrow: I said, HEX WILL BE WITH ME! Better choose me people!  
Jonny: I'm Terra's brother, choose me.  
BeastBoy: Hey terra's brother! She didn't tell me she had a brother...  
Dark Fire: I said CHOOSE ME!  
Demon magician: Choose me please!  
Jonny: Or me!  
Me: Honors please! Ugh i live with a bunch of ten year olds!  
BeastBoy: Rate and Review! Thanks!


	5. Rumors Rumors and Rumors!

_**HIVE 5 Comeback! Ch5**_

Me: Woot! Chapter 5. I have to tell ya guys, thanks for reciewing and giving out your thoughts.  
Dbxhchchhdhx (guest): Gee. Thanks for saying what you think. Yeah i no mayb Hex is a bit mary sue but watev. I mean, u may not like this story but other people do. So i write till my heart's content!  
Xelaric the Nobody: Thanks girlfriend! You're reviews are the absolute best! Always tellin me to keep updating make my heart warm, knowing that some people like to read this stuff. :P  
Momo-chan119: Omg thanks for the review. Lols if u did punch me in da face, I'd kill you in ur dreams. XP  
And the audience, thanks for reading. I luv y'all. Someone do the DAMN disclaimer!  
Jonny: She still does not own the Teen Titans. Only Aquarius, Hex, and the story line. The oc's belong to their owners.  
Me: Yes! This chapter is in the boy's POV before Aquarius asks Hex if Jinx was her sister.

_**{Beginning of Chapter 5}**_

**Sparrow's POV:  
**I woke up in the morning and did my daily routine: take a shower, brush teeth, and change clothes. Oh I forgot, gel my hair. After I did all that, I went to the cafeteria for breakfast. The academy's food isn't the best, but at least we get something. We're not villains on the streets but villains who actually have a place to go to and train. I walk up to see Dark Fire, Jonny, Demon Magician, and Equinox whispering about something.  
"Did you hear that Jinx maybe Hex's twin sister?" One of them whispered.  
"Yeah, I heard from Gizmo. He said that we shouldn't treat her so nicely."  
"Maybe she's different," Demon Magician whispered.  
"Maybe she is," I say. They all gasp and looked at me.  
"We weren't- I mean- um," Jonny stuttered.  
"Relax. I'm not gonna tell her. She'll hex me 500 miles from here. Now spill. Who started this rumor?" I asked.  
"I heard it was Mammoth," Equinox said. Of course! Only he would love to piss Hex off since she ruined his pride of being a 'hard' major! That giant has guts I tell ya. I mean, Hex will just freak if she knew someone was spreading rumors about her...

* * *

**Dark Fire's POV:  
**Once I got to the cafeteria, my teammates were crazy. Jonny, Equinox, and Demon Magician were talking about something, but I couldn't hear.  
"Hey, did you know that the new girl beat up Mammoth's ass?" I hear someone snicker.  
"Yeah, but didn't Mammoth say that she shouldn't be at the academy since she could be a spy for the titans?" I grab that girl's shoulder and said, "What other information do you have?" I raised my hand and it started to glow black. My dark magic fire balls were starting to form.  
"Uh-uh, well, Gizmo told me that Mammoth said that the new girl Hex is Jinx's twin sister, but I'm not entirely sure since I have never seen or met the damn traitor," She said. I let go of her and sighed. Not that much of information.  
"Did you hear what Scorpio told me? Hex might be that traitor's sister!" Jonny angrily informed Equinox.  
"Woah. Wait, you mean, she might be working for the titans? No way! She was like, so evil, how can she? I heard that she tried to steal the lucky necklace in the museum of arts before she came to the HIVE," He told Jonny. I heard this as I walked to them.  
"That's exactly what I heard! I mean, she is bad, but now I'm starting to doubt to trust her. I mean, her 'sister' is a titan," I spoke to them.  
"Did YOU hear that Jinx maybe Hex's sister?" Jonny whispered all of a sudden. Oh boy...  
"Yeah, I heard from Gizmo. He said that we shouldn't treat her so nicely," Demon Magician whispered back.  
"Maybe she's different," We hear a different voice. Ack!  
We all turn around and Sparrow came to view. We sighed as he told us he won't tell Hex.

* * *

**Jonny's POV:  
**I bet Mammoth was the one to spread around the rumors lately. I've heard it a couple of times already. oh hex maybe jinx's sister this and that and this or that. yaddi yaddi yadda! Ugh sometimes I wonder why villains gossip so much!

* * *

**Demon Magician's POV:  
**It's kindda not fair to spread rumors around someone you don't know. Plus Hex just kicked Mammoth's butt in a combat practice and won't believe he got his ass kicked by a girl, a girl who is just a novice! Sigh, life's just not fair. Even for a villain.

* * *

**Equinox's POV:  
**Oh man! If Hex hears this, oh she's gonna whoop our asses and tell us how the hell this happened! I mean, if this really got out to her! Hopefully it won't though. Cuz that is not gonna look pretty.

* * *

**Sparrow's POV:**

"So what do we do now?" I ask them. The was an awkward silence and we saw Hex waving to us. We all quickly turned away to avoid her gaze.  
"Aquarius! What's happening! Why is everyone looking at me like a weirdo?" Hex asks her friend Aquarius. "Well, tell me the truth: Is it true you are Jinx's (aka the bitch who left the HIVE for her boyfriend Kid Flash) sister? No, to be exact, Jinx's TWIN sister?" Aquarius asks me in concern. Oh shit! We are sooo gonna be dead!

_**{End of Chapter 5}**_

Me: dun dun dun! A cliff hanger! Ooh this is gonna be too good! I wonder what will happen next! Hehehe. Scoop: Well I'm having boat loads of homework and the only time I have free time is like on Sundays. Hopefully I can get my story done on time! Now how about some one do the honors please!  
BumbleBee: Rate and Review!


End file.
